deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch-king of Angmar/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Algol (by Death'sapprentice77) The Witch King arrives on the roof of The Tower of Remembrance, flail in hand he spots Algol on the other side of the roof. "That was quite entertaining. You have done well," says Algol rising into the air. "This shall be my first battle in ages. You are a worthy opponent, strong one you shall be the sacrifice for my resurrection!" Soul Calibur and Soul Edge materialize in the place of his hands and the hero king charges forth at The Witch King. The Nazgul whips his flail at Algol sending him careening back and shattering his cuirass. Algol quickly regains his balance and his arms transform into cannons and he fires several purple orbs at him. The Witch King Draws his sword and deflects the shots away except for one which hits him in the stomach sending the wraith crashing to the floor The Nazgul gets up and unleashes a terrifying scream, his black breath. Algol reels back in pain giving The Witch King time to close in on his opponent but Algol has regained his senses and spikes protrude from his torso attempting to crush him but the wraith ducked out of their grasp and slashes at Algol's legs. Algol yells in pain and narrowly avoids an overhead smash from The Witch King's flail. Algol seizes an advantage and steps on the chain of the mace and kicks his Nazgul opponent down. The Witch King rolls away from a thrust from the hero king's blades and the to begin to duel. The Witch King is begining to become bored with his opponent so he draws his Morgul Blade. Algol tries an attack underestimating the power of the Morgul Blade is paried by The Witch King's sword and jabs the weapon in to his opponents arm. Algol yells in pain and removes the Morgul Blade but to no avail as he is already infected with the blade's poison. Algol desperately tries his critical finish but in his weakened state the beginning blow is blocked by The Witch King's sword and the Nazgul slashes across Algol's chest and continues with a vicious flurry of blows, the last causing the hero king to drop to his knees and drop both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. The Nazgul then slashes Algol decapitating him and ending his prey's life. The Witch King picks up both Suol Edge and Soul Calibur and let's out a small chuckle. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kratos (by Codgod13) The witch king is looking over the damage as he has just captured Gondor when he hears a report of a lone warrior who is killing hundreds of Urik-hai. Believing it to be Gandalf, he heads down to the field of battle. That warrior, naturally, is Kratos. Not only are fields of Urak-hai lying dead around his feet, he has just disembowled Aragorn. The Witch King unleashes the black breath, and Kratos falls, clutching his ears. The Witch King runs toward Kratos, flail in one hand and sword in the other. However, Kratos recovers and nearly beheads The Witch King with the Blades of Exile. As the Witch King jumps back, Kratos draws the bow of Apollo and shoots off two arrows, both charged. The wraith evades the first, and blocks the second with his flail. However, the explosion knocks him over, and Kratos charges in, Blades of Exile spinning like chopper blades. The Witch King feigns death, and as Kratos is about to slash him, he tangles both of the chains with his sword. Both of the Blades of Exile come flying out of Kratos's hands. Kratos growls, and takes out the Nemean Cestus. As the Witch King bull rushes him, Kratos shatters first the flail head then the sword with his deadly gauntlets. The Witch King draws his morgul blade and stabs at Kratos's hand. It pierces the Cestus but desn't hit Kratos himself. Kratos discards the two Cestus and takes out the blade of Olympus. Sauron's general underestimates the swords power, and Kratos knocks the Witch King's guard way off and slashes his leg, bringing the wraith to his knees. As Kratos prepares to finish off the Witch King, he is taken by surprise as the Witch King uses his uninjured leg to spring up, buries the morgul blade into Kratos's shoulder, leaves it there, and rolls away. In a last ditch effort, Kratos again takes out the sun god's bow and shoots an arrow into the Witch King's chest, but his armor stops the arrow from taking a critical toll. The Witch King watches as Kratos falls and is killed by the Morgul blade's poison. The wraith retrives his blade and limps away. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Durza (by Greenberet69) At the bridge leading to Minas Morgul. Durza appears along with 4 Urgals who are there to claim Minas Morgul for Galbatorix. However at the gates of Minas Morgul 3 Orcs one on the ground with a Sword and Spear and 2 Archers are watching the bridge. Inside the Orc commander speaks to the Witch-King of Angmar to prepare the Orcs for the Battle of Minas Tirith. Durza signals his Urgals forward and they head to the gates of Minas Morgul, one of the Orc Archers spot the Urgal and orders the other orc to close the gates. The orc on the ground charges at the Urgals with his spear pointing forward. One of the Urgals charges forward and the Orc spears the Urgal in the head . Another Urgal charges in and breaks the Spear and stabs the Orc through the chest , The Orc archers close the gates of Minas Morgul and one of the Orc archers run off to warn the Witch-King while the other Orc archer takes aim with his Bow of Mordor and fires it at the Urgals, one of the Urgals is hit in the head with an arrow and falls down dead . The other urgals raise their shields and Durza starts walking towards the gate. The other Orc archer tells the Witch-King and the Orc commander that they are under attack the The Witch-King grabs his weaponary and heads to mount his Nazgul. At the gate meanwhile the orc archer continues to rain arrows on the Urgals and Durza sees this and says "Reisa" He lifts the spear of his dead Urgal and throws it at the Orc archer who is skewered in the stomach and falls to the bridge below . Durza then hears something above and sees the Witch-King on his Nazgul, the Witch-King does the screech of the Nazgul and while Durza does't fear it the Urgals start to run away in fear, The Witch-King then has the Nazgul take off and the Nazgul goes after the Urgals and picks them up and carries them high into the air and drops them to their death . Durza looks down to see the gate open and the Orc commander and archer charge at him, Durza says "Boetk istalrí" and sets the two orcs on fire . He then turns around and starts casting "Anori Draumr abr Sundablaka it ator Virliger!" A Dark cloud surrounds Durza and lifts up into the air. The Witch-King looks as a strange Bat like creature is formed fromthe Black Cloud and Durza mounting it. The Witch-King's Nazgul roars and flies towars Durza's Bat creature, Durza casts the spell "Garjzla" and casts a ball of light at the Witch-King, the Nazgul dodges the shot and the Witch-King draws his sword while Durza also draws his sword and as the two beasts fly past each other both warriors swords collide but don't hit the wielders. The Witch-King's Nazgul flies towards Durza's Bat creature and the Bat Creatur also turns around and flies to the Nazgul. The Witch-King notices Durza lift his hand and a Ball of Flame appears and Durza throws it at the Witch-King but the Nazgul dodges it and soon both the Nazgul and the Bat creature collide and start falling towards Minas Morgul below. Both creatures try to take advantage over one another but neither gain the edge and Durza sees the Witch-King and jumps at the Witch-King and as the Witch-King tries to stab Durza, Durza is able to slash The Witch-King's hand and makes the Witch-King drop his Broad sword. The Witch-King takes out his Morgul Blade and tries to stab Durza but Durza teleports back onto his Bat Creature right as the creature gains the hand and bites down hard on the Nazgul and bites down hard enough to kill the Nazgul and the Nazgul falls down to Minas Morgul below and crashes on the ground. Durza's Bat Creature descends below and disappears in a cloud of smoke as Durza safelty lands on the ground of Minas Morgul. However he sees among the dead body of the Nazgul the Witch-King rises unharmed with his Morgul Blade in one hand and his Mace/Flail in the other hand. The Witch-King raises his Morgul Blade and it starts to burn in flame and a strange sound is heard and Durza's blade explodes in his hand. The Witch-King starts walking towards Durza but Durza puts his hand up and a Flaming Sword appears in Durza's hand. The Witch-King swings his Mace and Durza dodges it as it comes down and tries to stab the Witch-King but the Witch-King blocks the strike with his Morgul Blade and swings his Mace/Flail and makes Durza fall on his back. The Witch-King then stabs Durza in the stomach but is confused when Durza just smiles and teleports away. The Witch-King looks up and sees Durza with his flaming sword in hand and charges at the Witch-King and takes a swing at the Witch-Kings stomach but the Witch-King jumps back and swings his Mace/Flail and is able to hit Durza in the face and as Durza lays on his back The Witch-King stabs Durza in the heart and Durza yells in pain as he starts turning into black dust and explodes into nothing . The Witch-King raises his Morgul Blade and yells in Victory. Winner:The Witch-King of Angmar Expert's Opinion While Durza had the better Magical abilities then the Witch-King once the battle got up close and personal The Witch-Kings better arsenal of weapons and his magical abilties helping up close won it for the Witch-King along with the important X-Factor of Combat Experience. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Eragon (by Thornclaw Braveheart) Above the wastelands of Nurn, in southern Mordor, smoke begins to clear as a sapphire-colored dragon and her Rider appear. Eragon Bromsson looks around, seeing nothing, and responds to Saphira. I have a bad feeling about this place. Nothing living is here, yet I feel like something is watching us. You're just nervous, says Saphira, and besides, few have ventured this far from Alagaesia. Eragon mentally sighs. Well, I guess you're right, but we need to be careful. Eragon and Saphira continue on their flight, but see a black cloud of smoke ahead. What do you suppose that is? Asks Eragon. I can't tell for sure, Eragon. It's too blurry, but... What? Saphira shakes her head. It's nothing. I thought I saw a...dragon, maybe? Eragon stares ahead. It's probably one of the memories from the Eldunari. Maybe. Inside the black cloud, the Witch-king of Angmar flies his Fell Beast towards Saphira. After detecting them, he plans to eradicate their prescene from Mordor. As he see Saphira fly away from the cloud, the Witch-king shakes his reins, and the Fell Beast immediately flies much faster, speeding through the air, hoping to catch Saphria off balance. Saphira turns to the right and suddenly sees the Fell Beast flying at full speed towards her. She cries out, Eragon, hold on! and she immediately drops towards the Nurnen wastland, the Fell Beast biting at thin air above her. Eragon, only just managing to hold onto one of Saphira's neck spikes, tries to make sense of what just happened. What just happened? What was that thing? I don't know, Saphira responds, But it's coming our way! Don't dive like that again! Eragon yells mentally. Hands shaking, he reaches behind him and unstraps from a case his hunting bow, and takes out three arrows. Calming himself down, he lays the bow in his lap and waits for the Fell Beast to arrive. Meanwhile, the Fell Beast comes to a halt some 100 feet away from Saphira, and roars. The Witch-king, with his voice amplified, speaks out to Eragon. "Who are you to enter the Black Land unharmed?" Eragon shudders after seeing the masked, cloaked figure riding the Fell Beast, and prays that it doesn't have the mental capabilities Galbatorix had. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom, and the leader of the Dragon Riders!" And I am Saphira Brightscales! Announces Saphira, a free dragon! The Witch-king immediately screeches loudly, causing both Eragon and Saphira to wince with pain, but Eragon immediately tries to block out the noise and begins a mental attack on the Witch-king. For a moment, all he feels is violent wrath and pain, and the feeling of eternal enslavement, and almost falls off his saddle before managing to attack the Witch-king's mind. Angmar immediately is taken aback by this new assault and also feels faint, but holds up a mental defense. He tries to put mental walls around his mind, and comes back to the physical world and screeches once more, drawing his Longsword. The Fell Beast roars, and the Longsword bursts into flames. Eragon immediately withdraws his mental attack and releases an arrow from his hunting bow, which immediately pierces the Fell Beast's neck, but not enough to kill it. The Fell Beast roars in pain as the Witch-king urges it on, and it clashes head-on with Saphira in a mass of tooth, scale, and claws. Saphira receives a bite on the arm and is scratched lightly, but deals more damage to the Fell Beast, who starts bleeding on the chest. Eragon draws Brisingr and, casting a spell to amplify his own voice, yells out, "Your sword may have flames, but it's not new to me!" Shouting out, "BRISINGR!", the sword with that name also bursts into flames, but these are blue and shine with more power than the Witch-king's. Saphira flies past the Fell Beast and both riders exchange two quick blows that each catches on his blade before they part. Saphira, can you fly underneath that thing and, when I stand up and stab it in the gut, can you immediately fly upwards and knock the beast dizzy? Not easy, says Saphira, but not too difficult either! As both flying creatures prepare to make another charge, Eragon raises his left hand and shouts, "Jierda!" Part of the Witch-king's reins break and he is forces to grabs what's left with his left hand before they fall apart as well. During the distraction, Saphira dives underneath the Fell Beast and begins to soar upwards. Once in range, Eragon immediately thrusts Brisingr into the Fell Beast's belly, ignites the blade, and Saphira headbutts the creature and flies above it. The Witch-king screeches once more, but Eragon blocks out his hearing until it subsides, and attacks mentally once more. The Witch-king, this time, is ready for a counter-attack, but Eragon puts all his frustration into a spear of mental adamant and thrusts it at the mind of the Witch-king, but almost immediately feels nothing. The Witch-king has removes his mind from Eragon's mental vision...for now. The Fell Beast is urged upwards, and as Saphira and the Fell Beast pass each other, the two riders clash their swords together extremely fast, but then Saphira bits into the Fell Beast's tail and rips a large chunk off. Screeching in pain, the Fell Beast turns around and swipes at Saphira's face, but the dragon moves her head back and pounces onto the Fell Beast's back and dives downwards. As the two dragonoids slam into the Nurnen ground, a huge cloud of dusts erupts as the Fell Beast crumples and rolls down a hill. Saphira jumps off of the supposedly dead creature and roars in triumph, fire emitting from her jaws, but when Eragon looks, he realizes that the Witch-king is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he hears whirling and turns around to see the Lord of the Nazgul with his longsword in his right hand, now extinguished of flames, and a flail in his left hand. Eragon turns to Saphira. Saphira, I have to face him. Please, just go and make sure that...other thing...doesn't wake up. I don't think it's dead. Eragon... ''pleads Saphira ''Please! I'll deal with this wraith. If he's about to kill me, then help. You get yourself in danger too much by doing things like this. I killed Galbatorix and you helped kill Shruikan. Don't you think I can handle this? I love you, Eragon. I know. I know. ''Eragon bows his head solemnly. Turning to face Angmar, Eragon unhooks his kiteshield from his saddle and jumps off of Saphira, who rushes over to where the Fell Beast had fallen. Eragon grips Brisingr and advances towards the Wich-king. "So, what are you, anyway?" he asks. The Witch-king hisses. "Lord of this place below the Lidless Eye only." "And who," asks Eragon, "May I ask is this Lidless Eye?" "When you have fallen, you will lay before him, and before the sun is down!" "Or will you fall before the sun is down, wraith?" The Witch-king, who is now within range of Eragon's blade, swings his flail at Shadeslayer's left arm, but Eragon rolls to the side and, extending his right hand and grasping Brisingr with only his thumb clamped to his palm, casts a telekinetic spell which causes Angmar's flail to hurl backwards, catching him off balance. Eragon immediately rushes forward and stabs at Angmar in the chest. Angmar screeches, but does not fall, only steps back and hisses at Eragon. "How can you penetrate the protection set by the Eye?" Eragon does not respond except to swing his sword again, this time at Angmar's neck, but the Witch-king deflects with his longsword. Both warriors hold their swords together and ignite them at the same time, orange flames against blue. As they end up face-to-face, Angmar hisses, and emite the Black Breath. Coughing, Eragon disengages and backs up, lifting his shield as Angmar strikes it with his flail, snapping off the lower portion. Eragon curses and casts another telekinetic spell, this time causing Angmar to trip. Falling to the ground amid clanging armor, Eragon leaps up and tries to impale the rising Witch-king in the back, but the Lord of the Nazgul swings his flail, causing Eragon to fall down in an attempt to dodge the weapon. Angmar fully rises and whirls his flail over his head. Eragon raises his shield to block any blow, and when it comes, Eragon yells out "Jierda!" Immediately, the chain connecting the flail head to the handle rusts and breaks. Angmar looks at the metal bar he's left with and throws it at Eragon, who tosses it aside with a swing of his shield. Angmar holds his Longsword in two hands and swings at Eragon's head, and the two exchange continued blows that seem to last forever, until finally Eragon receives a cut on the waist that goes through his chainmail. Angmar screeches, maybe a form of laughter, but Eragon just grimaces at the scratch and charges the Witch-king. The warriors continue to clash at each other with their blades, until suddenly Eragon feels his mind invaded by a strange presence: The Witch-king is making his first mental attack. Falling to his knees, Eragon cannot prepare a mental shield to block the attack and immediately is overrun by a furious wave of anger and rage. The Witch-king lifts up his sword and prepares for the killing strike, but suddenly, a roaring pain is heard as both fighters turn to see Saphira swiping half of the now-conscious Fell Beast's lower jaw off. Bleeding from a huge bite wound in her side, Saphira then claws at what's left of the Fell Beast's neck and he falls to the ground, bleeding even more than Saphira is. Eragon yells and drops his shield, and rushes towards his dragon, who falls onto her side. ''SAPHIRA! NO! You'll be okay, don't worry, you've had worse wounds... Eragon...I see...BEHIND YOU! Whirling around, Eragon is grasbed by the throat by the Witch-king of Angmar, who hisses out, "You fool. No man can kill me." Eragon grunts and tries to wrench Angmar's hand away but it feels like iron. He tries to cast a spell, but his mind is overrun again by angry waves of mental assault, but Eragon mentally screams and creates a huge shield around his mind and, with his left hand, draws his hunting knife and rams it with all his might into the Witch-king's helmet. Screeching, Angmar drops Eragon, who falls to his knees and grabs back Brisingr. Angmar grasps the knife and rips it from his helmet and tosses it aside, then makes an overhead strike at Eragon, who only just deflects it. The two clash their swords together twice more until Eragon casts another curse of telekinesis, causing Angmar to fly backwards and land on his rear, his sword flying away. Eragon rushes forward, but the Witch-king reaches into his robes and draws out a Morgul-knife. Eragon stares with open eyes at the blade and, still holding a mental shield before his mind, slashes at Angmar's sword arm. Angmar jerks his hand back, then leaps forward and rams his knife into Eragon's side...................................................or so he intends to do. Right before his knife comes into contact with Eragon's flesh, Saphira, who has shrugged away the initial pain of her bite, runs forward and strikes Angmar with her wing, sending him flying. Angmar screeches and crumples, but has landed right next to his sword. Picking it up, he thinks about charging Eragon, but suddenly remembers something and turns away, walking into the distance. Eragon sighs at seeing Saphira alive, but almost immediately crumples to the ground. Vomiting, Eragon looks at his right hand and realizes that it has turned completely black. The Black Shadow has fallen upon him. Looking at Eragon with surprise, Saphira begins to gag in a slightly reptilian way, and slumps. Tears begin welling in Eragon's eyes as he looks at Saphira. Poison. This is it, Eragon. Says Saphira. It's over. Saphira...I don't want to go. I know you don't want to either. I know, but it is a path we all have to take sooner or later. Any way than this! Yells Eragon. Firnen...I'll wait for him. We both will. We'll get to see Glaedr, and Oromis, and...Brom! Eragon, we'll see your father! Father...Arya. ''Eragon's vision begins to blur and in the corners, starts turning black. ''Arya...if only I could have seen her...one last time...... Eragon's last thought is of his final moments with Arya, both of them standing on Talita when Firnen the emerald dragon lifted her up and brought her back to shore. Eragon Bromsson the Shadeslayer's last feeling was of being carried somewhere, somewhere safe and happy, now that his life had ended. Winner: The Witch-King of Angmar Expert's Opinion This was the hardest piece of fiction, emotionally, for me to write. Probably because I started reading the Inheritance Cycle as a child and have grown to it and have loved it for almost 6 years. Until now, it was impossible for me to imagine Eragon dying. EVER. In an extremely close fight, the Witch-king's infectious Black Breath and Black Shadow are key factors in winning the day. When it comes to the riders of dragon or dragon-like creatures, nothing beats The Lord fo the Rings! To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage